Predator Quadrilogy
Predator ---- In the film Predator, Arnold Schwarzenegger leads a team of U.S. Army commandos in a search for South American officials to the jungles South American. As they arrive they find the dead skinned corpses of a team sent in before hanging from the trees. In the guerrilla camp all hostages are killed and Dutch finds that getting them there was just a trick to use them. Setting off for the drop site they realize that they are being hunted and as traps set to capture the creature fail and they are killed, Dutch realizes he must stay behind to fight the creature. Predator 2 ---- The warmer than normal weather brings another predator on a hunt for worthy trophies. This time a hunter who uses the buildings, finds worthy prey from the rastifions and drug gangs that run riot in LA. The LAPD are helped by special DEA agents, but each have a different agenda, one wants to bring the gangs in and the other wants a living breathing hunter and it's technology. Being to late each time during a shooting, leading detective Mike Harrigan finds a chance after confronting the DEA agents at the slaughter house and the trap they set. After they each die, Harrigan follows after the killer of the gangs, he finds that it has a spacecraft and a battle between them ensues. Alien vs. Predator ---- The discovery of an ancient pyramid buried in the Antarctic island of Bouvetøya leads a team of scientists and adventurers to the frozen continent. Arriving at the desolate location they find that they are not the only ones there, as they start their descent a group of predators descend to the surface in dropships while the Queen begins laying eggs for the imminent hosts. A battle to the death then begins between the aliens, predators and humans as the walls reconfigure themselves opening new corridors. Only one group in the battle can emerge triumphant.. Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem ---- After the death of a predator on Earth, a fellow predator arrives and sets about cleaning the scene. Equipped with the latest and new weaponry, he sets about tracking, killing and eradicating the alien menace. When troops arrive they do little, leaving the aliens able to roam around the town of Gunnison killing the civilians and spawning another breed which then infest the area. As control is lost a tactical nuclear strike is imminent.. can the survivors reach safety? can the cleaner win against spawned hybrid in a battle to the death? Features ---- * Predator (107 mins) 1.85:1/16:9 Trailers. * Predator 2 (108 mins) 1.85:1/16:9 Audio Commentary featurette, The Hunters and the Hunted, Evolution, Weapons of Choice, Hard Core. Promo Gallery. * Alien v Predator (101 mins) 2.35:1/16:9 Commentary by Paul WS Anderson, actors Lance Henriksen & Sanaa Latham. Commentary by crew Alec Gillis, Tom Woodruff & John Bruno. Trivia track. Trailers. * Aliens v Predator: Requiem (93 mins) 2.40:1/16:9 Prepare for war-The making of AVP:R. Fight to the finish-The making of AVP:R. AVP:R The nightmare returns-Creating the Aliens. AVP:R Primitive design-Creating the Predator. Crossbreed: The PredAlien. Building the Predator homeworld. AVP:R Science of the Xenomorph. AVP:R Science of the Hunter. Deleted scenes. Still galleries. Weyland-Yutani Archives. Trailers. Notes ---- Also available as a 4 disc set on Blu-ray. Release Date: 12th Aug 2009 Classification: 15+ Region: 1/4 Lenght: 409 min Category:Alien - Predator (films)